Spartan Chronicles
by The new god
Summary: The UNSC translated a forerunner script with the reclaimer symbol and some coordinates so they sent a cruiser to investigate it on the other side of the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

A few years after the human-covenant war in a briefing somewhere.

William Cutter grandson of war hero James Cutter is in a briefing room being debrief on a top secret mission by oni.

"good morning captain and congratulations on the promotion" said the man from oni.

"thank you sir but can you tell me why you called me here, sir."willian replied.

William know that this man who he never meet before wouldn't just call him here to congratulate him on his promotion, this man is from oni so if he's being called something must be up.

Now that he thinks about it his recent promotion must also be connected to them, he's one of the youngest in unsc history to be promoted to captain even younger than Cole and he did nothing remarkable like cole did he only did a little better than those of his generation.

He thought it was fishy and it all make sence now they need something from him and he knows it.

With the realization of that he gave the man a look and the man seems to picked up on that.

"Right down to business, i like than!" the man commented before he continued "now, we translated a forunner scripture that mentions a back up plan with the reclamer symbol (meaning humans) on it and some coordinates, your mission is to investigate the location and set up a reserch outpost there from the data there should be an artifact like the one in africa that can open a portal to earth there"

"sir why did you pick me ?" william asked

"we choose you because this is along term mission that will take you years and on the other side of the galaxy and you have no family left, one to miss. the crew is also in a similar situation"the man replied

"understood sir" william replied.

"good, you will be given a maraton-class heavy cruiser on this mission"

"sir why send a cruiser?"william asked and the man quirked his eyebrow at this, thinking the deeper meaning to his qwestion.

"after the war. resorce is diverted to rebuilding, so the UNSC will have to make do with what we have, the maraton-class and halcyon-class is about to be decommissioned and replaced with the autumn-class witch the higher ups feel to valuable to send on this decade long mission and higher ups also feels that it will be to dangerus to anything less than a cruiser deep in to unkown space"

"how long will this take?" william asked

"it takes about six years to get there and it will take a few more to find the artifact and figure how to work it open a portal to earth, assuming you find nothing it will take you six more years to get back to earth, the worst case scenario is it will take 20 years but since you will be in cryo during the trip, it will only physically take you a few years at most"

"what about the AI ?"william asked, AIs have a life span of seven years until they go rampant.

"you don't have to worry about that, you will be given 4 AIs. When the seven years are up you can replace it with the other one in storage. So unless it takes you longer than 28 years to get back there should be no problem"

"alright i'll take the mission" william replied.


	2. Chapter 2 Ship and Vehicles

The ship William will be commanding is a modified marathon-class heavy cruiser.

The size and apearance might be the same as any maraton-class ship but thats where similarity ends.

The ship is called Megalodon named after a prehistoric super shark.

This ship is one of the first ships to be fitted with shields and photoreactive plating (meaning it can turn invisible).

The ship has the standared marathon-class armaments along with dozens of nukes of various classes and one nova bomb, the nova bomb is there in case of the flood or anything worse, Wiliam hoped that it is not that.

The ship is loaded with covenant plasma weapon along with a few forunner weapons, this is because covenant and forerunner weapons are more effective ageinst the flood, while UNSC weapons might be effective on infection forms but it's almost useless on the other flood forms. With UNSC weapons It takes a full cilp of bullets to take down a combat form but with covenant weapons it only takes a shot or two to neutralize a combat form.

On this mission William will have a spartan 3 under his command. Usually spartans work in fire teams but after the war insurrectionists started to move again making the spartans a rare resource.

As for the vehicles William ordered the engineers to make the pelicans and dropships stealth capable, of course photoreactive panels are expensive but given the nature of his mission along with a lot of unknowns, the higher ups decided to let him do what he wants.

Looking through the list of vehicles William decided to sawp out a few vichicles like the mongoose and half of the tanks and replace them with the 'mantis' or also known as the HURTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Defense System.

William look at the 3D image of the 'mantis' with a smile on his face, the reason is that William love mechs it probably has something to do with the propaganda cartoon he watched as a child. The cartoon features mechs steam rolling through the covenant lines, he loved the show when he was a child.

Unfortunately he can't bring an engineer (also known as huragok) because they are a floating security risk, everyone of these engineers knows everything the UNSC, covenant and lately forerunner has. With enough resource and time they can duplicate almost anything in thier memory. All it takes is one engineer and the enemy will know everything the UNSC has.

William rechecked everything made minor adjustments and managed to squeeze in a few AV-22 Sparrowhawk, William personally think that this aircraft looks sexy and like the design. He don't know why people would rather mount a pelican with guns and use them rather than use this sexy looking thing. William also added photoreactive plating on these sexy beast making them more dangerus.

With the changes planed out all William has to do is wait for the engineer to make the modifications.

A few months later the UNSC Megalodon launches and starts it's six year long journey to Europa.


	3. Chapter 3 landing

After six long years.

The UNSC Megalodon is about to exit slipspace.

"Captain we're exiting Slipspace in ...3...2...1" said the AI.

The AI is called Blue Ball or as the crew simply refers to him as BB and as the name suggest his avatar is in the shape of a blue ball.

The ship exits slipspace and the stars came in to view.

The came in to existence on the edge of an unknown system deep in space and far from UNSC space.

"Status ?" William asked.

"all system are green" BB replied.

"good, now scan the area and report anything unusual " William ordered,

"Scanning... Sir sensors are picking up some strange readings on the third planet from the star. I can't say anthing for certain without having a closer look. "

"take us into an orbit and scan the planet again" then the ship went closer to the planet and orbiting around it.

"sir, sensors are picking up some strang readings on the planet you might want to look at this." BB said drawing William's attention to the screen showing cites and human beings going about their day.

What was showed on the screen completely baffled him as he stared at the screen motionless of a few seconds before regaining himself and asking BB.

"what am I looking?"

"visual telemetry of the planet's surface" BB replied as if not noticing the elephant in the room.

"i mean are they humans?" William can't help but asked directly, some times william wondered that is the AI stupid of just antagonizing him.

"more or less but until i can get some DNA samples i can't say for sure"

'how could they be here on the other side of the galaxy?' William wondered. 'maybe this has something to do with the back up plan, but then...' william stoped that line of thought. It'd be better to find actual facts rather than speculate.

"what about the strange readings? Is it some kind of alien technology? "

"as far as i could tell it's made by a crystal like mineral native to this planet" then BB changed the screen to show a mine, then it zoomed in to show crates full of bluish crystal being transported from the mine and loaded in to trucks. "sensors shows that this crystal is the source of the strange readings, it is also interfering with our scans from penetrating the planets surface"

"can you clear the interference?"

"already tried but if we study it we'll figure something out" BB said that confidently.

"how long will it take?"

"can't say but i'd estimate it'll take from a few months to a few years a decade at most"

"guess we better plan long then" william reluctantly sighted. 'should have expected this mission wouldn' he thought to himself.

"any suggestions to set up a base" he asked the AI

The BB displayed the world map and high lighted a few locations. William looked at it thought before saying " can you show where there is concentration of these crystals"

Then BB high lighted area with crystal with blue. William looked at it again and thought 'better set some where near the large concentration of crystals, i have this gut feeling that there is something there'.

"launch satellites in to orbit and land the ship here" he points at an island north of gallia.

The island is large enough hide the ship and small enough to remain hidden from the locals. William decided to stay away from the locals until he know more about them, also it has a small deposit for the crystal.

The ship descends and lands on the island. Once they landed they immediately fortified the entire island. Making the entire island a fortress, with a lot automated turrets place all around the island.

The fortification took a month but it was worth it, if any of the locals try to invade it they will find it virtually impenetrable with the weapons they got. Unfortunately not every thing is smooth sailing, the scientists still haven't figured anything to cancel the crystal interference it will take more time and more of the crystal to figure it out.

Unfortunately the small deposit on the island is used up so they will need to find another way to get them, meaning making contact with the local.

From what they could tell from the satellite images, the technological level of the locals seem to be around the early 20th century. While the UNSC do have technological superiority they will be hard pressed if the locals do decide to mass up and come in hordes. Although William could always nuke them but he decided that he will only us it as a last resort.

The radio communication of this planet is relatively new so can't get much information there.

With out information William couldn't decide the proper course of action, so he sent in a spartan along with a squad of ODST equipped with covenant cloaking device to spy on the locals.


End file.
